limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerry Trieste
Kerry Wyvern Trieste is the current Commissioner of the Bakura 10 Conference, a former four-term Prime Minister of Bakura, former two-term Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and served as the ninth Taoiseach of the Noble House of Trieste. As Taoiseach she served as the de facto owner of the Bakura Miners limmie team. College Limmie The Noble House has owned at least part of the Bakura Miners for Kerry's entire life. Limmie is in her blood. She played high school limmie before attending the University of Bakura, Salis D'aar where she made the Golden Bears varsity limmie team. In her senior year, Kerry was named captain of the Golden Bears and took them all the way to a Bak10 championship and a Carnation Bowl appearance. Trieste was seriously scouted by the Bakura Miners organization upon graduation. However, Trieste elected to follow in her father's footsteps and pursue a political career. Chairwoman of the Miners In 252 ABY, Kerry became Taoiseach of the Noble House and accordingly became the Chairwoman of the Miners organization. She was not been afraid of using her association with the highly popular Miners to boost her political standing with the beings of Bakura. On two separate occassions, Galactic Cup of Limmie championships have intersected with a Trieste electoral victory (252 ABY when she was first elected Prime Minister of Bakura and 271 ABY when she was reelected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic). A relatively hands-off owner, Kerry generally did not meddle in the management of the team, entrusting that to the General Manager. She changed General Managers only once during her tenure as Chairwoman in 269 ABY when she tacitly asked Dana Roslyn for her resignation, which was given. Kerry was solely responsible for the hiring of Quinn Cundertol as the next GM of the Miners. Despite the fact Cundertol was a controversial and abrasive GM, Kerry stood by him. The switch between General Managers produced a Galactic Cup championship in 271 ABY and again in 275 ABY, the latter championship coming one season after the Miners missed the playoffs and media figures called for Cundertol's firing. In 276, Kerry passed control of the Noble House, and with it the Miners, to her daughter, Falene, who was starting center half back for the Miners. Return to the Bak10 In 277, Kerry was unanimously voted the next Commissioner of the Bakura 10 Conference by the member institutions. Her priority as Commissioner is to make the Bakura 10 the foremost of the so-called "power conferences" in collegiate athletics and to expand revenue for the members of the conference. Political Career In addition to having been born into a life of limmie, Kerry also had a very successful political career. She was elected twice to the Bakuran Senate for the district of Southeast Salis D'aar, four times as Prime Minister of Bakura, and twice as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Kerry has never been defeated in an electoral contest. Notable political achievements include: Bakuran service *Withdrawal of Bakuran Defense Fleet forces from the Republican joint operations in the G'rho War (250 ABY–253 ABY) *Fighting and winning the Bakuran Civil War (256 ABY–261 ABY) *Using mining taxes to balance the budget and generate Exchequer surpluses by the time of leaving office Republican service *Halting of Outer Rim secessionist sentiment shortly after her election *Passage of the Rim Economic Development (RED) Act *Defended Republican space against attacks by Unknown Regions pirates led by Coronad Ysenn *Elected to second chancellery in general election by over 50% + 1 of vote without need for runoff election *Admission of Naboo into the Republic *Recipient of the Laurel Prize for Peace for her efforts to end the Ssi-Ruuk War Trieste's first chancellery was marked by soothing tensions in the Outer Rim member worlds of the Republic. Her efforts are generally considered to have succeeded given that her second chancellery has generally been viewed as a period of peace, stability, and growth for the Republic. Trieste is generally considered a liberal given her propensity to raising tax revenue to deal with budget problems, often in conjunction with spending cuts. She was criticized as a "tax and spend liberal" by her opponents. Category:Bakura Miners Category:Owners